A typical prior art vehicle body requires a plurality of components to form and define the lower body component of the vehicle. For instance, a lower body component typically includes a floor pan assembly that is formed by joining together individual components. Each component or panel would have its respective forming tool and corresponding fixtures for assembly.
The floor pan assembly is generally reinforced by attaching structural members to enhance vehicle rigidity. The floor pan reinforcement is typically formed by joining together separate sheet metal components. Each of these components requires a number of separate assembly and welding or other connecting processes to connect to the vehicle.